Su primera palabra
by Adrienne Lupin
Summary: 1981, una tarde aparentemente tranquila en Godric's Hollow. Pero habrá algo que haga esa noche especial. JP/LE, SB/RL.


**Hola a todas!**

Aquí está mi punto de vista de una tarde tranquila en Godric's Hollow, cuando la guerra aún no importaba mucho. Se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida beta, Eis Black. ¡Sabes que te quiero un montón, muchas gracias por todo! :)

Espero que os guste.

Adrienne Lupin.

**DISCLAIMER:** NINGÚN PERSONAJE, ESCENARIO O MOTE ME PERTENECE. TODO PERTENECE A LA MEJOR ESCRITORA DEL MUNDO, JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING.

**Advertencias:** Slash y yaoi, es decir, relación chico - chico. Sin lemmon. Si crees que no te gustará, abstente.

* * *

**La primera palabra**

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin estaban en el jardín de casa de los Potter, tumbados en el columpio para dos y balanceándose lentamente. Cogidos de la mano, observaban tranquilamente la puesta de sol, sin que los ruidos que venían de dentro de la casa los molestaran.

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja, contento de tener alguien en quien confiar, feliz de saber que Remus siempre estaría allí para él. El licántropo sonrió y empujó suavemente el columpio con los pies, hasta que el balanceo los hizo caer dormidos.

Cuando despertaron un rato más tarde, el Sol ya había desaparecido por el horizonte, y los dos estaban hambrientos. Así que Remus se levantó y, cogiendo la mano de Sirius, los dos hicieron su camino hacia dentro de la casa.

En el comedor, James y Lily estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla y hablando en voz baja. No se veía a Harry por ningún lado, así que Remus supuso que ya lo habían subido a su habitación para que durmiera. Cuando la pareja entró, Lily sonrió y señaló hacia la cocina.

- Chicos, vuestra cena está allí. Simplemente tenéis que calentarla. - los dos fueron hacia la cocina, y le obedecieron sin decir nada. Sirius calentó los dos platos con un hechizo y luego los llevó a la mesa, mientras Remus cogía dos vasos y algo de beber.

- ¿Lily, por qué no nos hiciste entrar? Podríamos haber cenado con vosotros... - le preguntó el licántropo sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¡Se os veía demasiado monos! - exclamó ella, sonriendo por lo bajo, mientras le pasaba lo que parecía un papel a Remus - No podía despertaros... ¡Hasta he tomado una foto!

- No, Merlín, por favor... - murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, sentado al lado de James - ¡Haz el favor, Prongs, controla un poco mejor a tu esposa!

Remus simplemente sonrió cuando vio la fotografía mágica, y luego se la pasó a Sirius, que dejó de quejarse inmediatamente. En ella, se veía el columpio balanceándose suavemente, con los dos Merodeadores dormidos encima. Sus manos estaban cogidas, sus labios a pocos centímetros, y una expresión de completa paz inundaba sus rostros.

Cuando la pareja terminó de cenar, recogieron sus platos, los llevaron a la cocina, y los lavaron con magia. Después, cogieron cada uno una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla y se sentaron con James y Lily, hablando de todo y de nada.

Repentinamente, se oyó el llanto de un bebé escaleras arriba. Lily ya se iba a levantar, pero Sirius la paró con una mirada y un gesto.

- Pelirroja, déjanos a mí y a Remus ir. - sonriendo, se levantó, esperó que su amante se juntara con él, y de la mano subieron las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Harry.

Cuando entraron al pequeño cuarto Sirius fue rápidamente hacia la cuna y sacó a su ahijado de allí, para empezar a mecerlo entre sus brazos. Inmediatamente, Harry dejó de llorar.

- Tranquilo, Harry, tranquilo... - le susurró el animago - Todo está bien, tío Padfoot y tío Moony están aquí.

- No pasa nada, Harry. - le dijo también Remus, acercándose y acariciando la mejilla del niño, uniéndose a los intentos fallidos de su pareja para hacerlo dormir - Vuelve a dormir, tranquilo...

Lentamente, los ojos del bebé se fueron cerrando, pero no terminaba de dormirse de ninguna manera. Al ver la bonita imagen de Sirius tan entregado a algo, Remus sonrió y le besó la mejilla. A él también le gustaría ser el padrino de Harry, y Lily hasta se lo había ofrecido. Pero las estúpidas leyes del Ministerio de Regulación de Hombres-lobo lo impedían... Y si alguna vez le pasaba algo a Sirius, James y Lily, él legalmente no podría cuidar del niño.

Con una media sonrisa en la cara, Sirius le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, pareciendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

- Eso no pasará, mi amor. Tranquilo. - Remus forzó una sonrisa, y los dos se sentaron en el pequeño sofá de la habitación, Sirius aún con Harry en brazos. El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras ellos hablaban en voz baja, el suave murmullo de sus voces conduciendo al bebé a un sueño más pesado.

Pero de repente Harry abrió los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda heredados de su madre, y miró fijamente a su padrino. Abrió un poco la boca, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, y habló.

- ¡Pafoo! - exclamó Harry por primera vez, dejando a los dos hombres boquiabiertos, y se puso a reír.

- Harry... - murmuró Sirius sorprendido por el hecho de que su ahijado acabara de decir su primera palabra, y que justo ésta estuviera dedicada a él. El animago sonrió también, feliz, y levantó al bebé más arriba - ¿Quién es el ahijado más listo del mundo, eh? ¡Sí, tú!

- ¿Pasa algo, chicos? - preguntó James asomándose por la puerta, alertado la risa de su hijo y los gritos de su mejor amigo.

- Sí, pero no es nada grave, solo tienes el hijo más listo del mundo - le dijo Remus, juntándose con él en la puerta y observando la escena con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios - Harry acaba de decir su primera palabra.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó James, sorprendido - ¡Eso no es posible, llevo intentándolo semanas! ¿Y qué dijo?

- ¡Me dijo a mí, Prongs! ¡Me dijo a mí! - se juntó con ellos Sirius, llevando orgulloso a su ahijado entre sus brazos - ¡Dijo Padfoot!

- Oh, vaya... - James parecía un poco decepcionado, pero igualmente sonrió y cogió a su hijo en brazos - Ven aquí, campeón. Vamos a contarle lo que has hecho a mamá.

El animago ya había salido por la puerta, dejando a Sirius y a Remus solos en la habitación de Harry, pero retrocedió para hablar con ellos.

- ¿Chicos, queréis quedaros a dormir? Tenéis el cuarto pequeño preparado, como siempre...

- Claro, Prongs. - sonrió Sirius, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Remus, y empezando a ir los dos hacia su pequeño cuarto.

- Gracias otra vez, James. - le dijo también el licántropo - Hasta mañana, dile buenas noches a Lily de nuestra parte.

- ¡Claro, por supuesto! - les contestó James, bajando ya las escaleras - Gracias a vosotros por cuidar de Harry.


End file.
